


kiss it better

by adietxt



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adietxt/pseuds/adietxt
Summary: When Sanji comes to, there's a bite of pain down his lower back, not far away from the scar he got from the avalanche in Drum Island.It's dulled, he slowly realizes, a hazy throb at most at the back of his mind, and he blinks, trying to clear his persistently blurry vision. It doesn't work. He blinks again and starts getting annoyed when his senses don't work as well as they expect him to, but just as he struggles to sit up, there's a hand on his unhurt shoulder, gently pushing him back into the bed. There's a low murmur near his ear, calming, and Sanji relaxes.He would recognize Law's voice anywhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts for all Sanji pairings. Feel free to drop them in the comments or on my tumblr, [sanjisock](http://sanjisock.tumblr.com).

When Sanji comes to, there's a bite of pain down his lower back, not far away from the scar he got from the avalanche in Drum Island.

It's dulled, he slowly realizes, a hazy throb at most at the back of his mind, and he blinks, trying to clear his persistently blurry vision. It doesn't work. He blinks again and starts getting annoyed when his senses don't work as well as they expect him to, but just as he struggles to sit up, there's a hand on his unhurt shoulder, gently pushing him back into the bed. There's a low murmur near his ear, calming, and Sanji relaxes.

He would recognize Law's voice anywhere.

"'ts hurts," he rasps, and most definitely  _doesn't_ whine like a little kid with flu.

"I know," Law replies. His voice is soft, tone low. "I'm sorry, but the blade sunk in quite deep, so I had to perform a surgery to take it out."

Sanji frowns. Has Law ever sounded this... gentle? He and Law have always gotten along, the kind of camaraderie born from being the only rational people among over-excited idiots, but he has never heard Law speak like this, not even during some of the quiet nights when they shared drinks at the galley after everyone else had fallen asleep.

But then again, Law has never seen him this... vulnerable either. There's a prideful part of Sanji that wants to pretend that he's okay, but Law's hand is still on his shoulder, rubbing small circles at the skin that make Sanji feels like a cat getting its belly rubbed, and that's miles preferable to the pain that's still tugging incessantly at the back of his mind. He's always known Law is a caring person beneath all the cold bravado he's trying to adopt; Law grew up in the North Blue — has seen so much  _death_  — and still decided to be someone who gives life instead. Sanji should really have not been surprised by this turn of events.

"Everything okay?" He suddenly hears Law ask, more urgently this time, and realizes that he hasn't replied to Law.

So he replies, "okay." And because Law's hands are  _magical_ and it's probably the morphine speaking, he slurs, " — trust you, Law."

The words make Law give one of his private smiles, the kind that softens the hard edges of his expressions. It makes Sanji's  heart does a weird somersault, but Sanji is too tired to think about what that could possibly  _mean,_ so he doesn't.

He closes his eyes instead. He feels something warm brush the top of his head, and it feels a lot like someone's lips, but he might be imagining that, too.


End file.
